It has been found that, with the helmets worn by motorcycle riders which include a face shield, wind currents swirl up under the face shield and over the face. For a motorcycle rider riding in warm weather, such wind currents are not uncomfortable; however, during cold weather, it is almost impossible to ride for any great distance.